


Naughty or Nice

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of Christmas...cheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SAC (Slash Advent Calendar) 2005; prompts: Charity work. one reluctant volunteer, sex in a Santa suit and a wedding ceremony. I think I managed it.

"Goren, Logan, we've got a double homicide over at Riverdale Estate. I want you two on it," Captain Jimmy Deakins announced. "One of the vics is Judd Walters, the other is his boyfriend, John Taylor."

Mike Logan looked over at Bobby, who nodded. "Okay," Mike said. His usual partner, Carolyn Barek, was giving a presentation on jurisdictional cooperation at Quantico. Alex Eames, Bobby's partner, was on vacation for three weeks, including Christmas, so she could spend time with her family, including her nephew, whom she'd carried as a surrogate for her sister.

Bobby looked at Deakins. "Judd Walters is the son of Judson Walters the second, isn't he?" The elder Walters was one of the foremost businessmen in New York. Very well known and very wealthy.

"Yeah. Mr. Walters will expect a speedy resolution to this," Deakins added.

Mike stood and grabbed both his and Bobby's coats. He tossed Bobby's to him. "Then I guess we'd better get a move on," he said.

It was a messy crime scene, compared to some they'd been on. But within a few hours, after speaking to friends and family of the deceased men, the two detectives had a suspect. Simon McGee, ex-boyfriend of Judd Walters. Seems Judd had dumped him and Simon was none to happy about it. He'd threatened Walters and Taylor a few times.

"I love it when we get a good suspect right off the bat," Mike said as Bobby drove them over to McGee's house.

"Hopefully, he'll remain a suspect even after we speak with him," Bobby replied, pulling into a parking spot near the neat white bungalow where McGee lived.

"Let's hope," Mike said. They climbed out of the car, making their way through the newly fallen snow to the door. Mike rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, someone peered out of the window.

"Who is it?" the man demanded.

Mike and Bobby held up their badges. "NYPD, we need to speak with Simon McGee," Mike said.

The man opened the door. "I'm McGee, whaddya want?"

"Can we speak to you?" Bobby asked, indicating they wanted to come inside.

"Oh, um, of course," McGee said, standing back and letting them into the house. "What do you want?"

"We're here about the murders of Judd Walters and his boyfriend, John Taylor," Bobby began.

"Wha...what? Judd is dead, but, no..." McGee said weakly, sitting down in a nearby chair.

Bobby and Mike exchanged a glance, unsure if McGee was acting or genuine. "In talking to people who knew them, your name came up a few times. Apparently you threatened Mr. Walters, more than once?" Mike asked.

"Well, yes, and I'm ashamed of my behaviour. I loved him very much and it hurt like hell when he dumped me. But I didn't kill him!"

"So, you won't mind telling us where you were yesterday around 4 pm?" Bobby asked.

McGee perked up a little. "Not at all, I was at the wedding of friends of mine. I'll give you their names. The wedding started at around 3:30, and the reception was held immediately afterward."

Bobby nodded. "Okay, Mr. McGee, we'll take those names, and phone numbers, if you have them."

An hour later, Mike and Bobby sat side by side in what Mike referred to as "Bobby's box"; the little room off their main office where they worked on evidence from the cases. They were watching video of the wedding McGee claimed to have been at; the happy couple couldn't exactly remember if McGee had been there the entire time and were more than happy to provide Bobby and Mike with a guest list. The two cops were even happier when they found out the wedding and reception had been video taped.

Mike Logan shook his head as he watched the nuptials being played out on the TV screen before him. "I don't know why they bother, it isn't even legal yet," he said, referring to the two grooms standing at the altar.

Bobby Goren gave him a sideways glance. "You're not in favour of gay marriage?" he asked evenly.

"Hell, doesn't bother me if they want to get married. Let 'em have the same rights and responsibilities as straight people. I just don't get why they'd bother if it isn't legal. What's the point?"

Shrugging, Bobby smiled. "I guess some people just need to declare their love and commitment publicly."

Mike grinned. "Yeah, but then when it's made legal, they'll just have to do it all again. I suppose it'll keep the wedding planners and caterers in business."

Bobby didn't reply; he leaned in closer to the monitor. Suddenly, he pointed at the screen and paused the tape. "There, fourth row back on the groom's side, the blond groom's side, is McGee."

Mike and Bobby were lucky that the two grooms at the wedding were determined to have their celebrations preserved for posterity and had hired a company to record the event. The "director" had used one stationary camera for long, wide-angle shots of the crowd and had done close-ups with another camera. As they fast-forwarded through the tape, it appeared he'd done the same at the reception. Mike couldn't believe they'd be this fortunate.

"There," Mike said, pointing at the screen. "McGee did leave the reception, at what, 4:22."

Bobby used the remote to cue the tape up to the next time that McGee was seen. "He comes back at 6:45. Mr. McGee lied to us. He said he'd never left the wedding or the reception."

"There's a surprise, a murderer lying about his alibi," Mike said wearily. "Think Carver will be able to get us a warrant, for his car and his apartment?"

Three hours later, Mike and Bobby, along with the CSU team, were searching McGee's home and car. McGee stood sullenly by, obviously furious at this invasion of his privacy.

Mike looked under the couch cushions, sliding his hand carefully around the edges. Nothing. He paused for a moment, and when he did, he looked at the floor. Mike tilted his head and ran his fingers along the edge of the solid block wooden coffee table. He could see impression marks. "Hey, Goren," he said, gesturing for him to come over.

Bobby looked where Mike pointed, then moved to the other end of the table and he two men managed to lift it out of the way, revealing a plastic bag with something inside it.

Carefully picking it up, Mike opened the bag and grinned. "Well, well, what do we have here? I do believe it's a knife," he said.

"Detective Logan," Bobby said, a small smile on his face. "I do believe you are correct. I think Mr. McGee needs to come down and have a chat with us. Don't you agree?"

"Oh, most definitely, Detective Goren," Mike said, watching him lead McGee out of the room.

One of the CSU techs checked the knife and found blood. He tested it and nodded to Mike. "It's human blood, detective."

"Okay. Let us know if it's a match to either of the vics," Mike replied before leaving.

Back at the office, Mike and Bobby were sitting at their desks. They couldn't interrogate McGee as he'd lawyered up and wasn't saying a word to the police.

"We can't do anything until tomorrow when the lab has the results. But c'mon, the guy's guilty," Mike said.

"Yeah, probably," Bobby replied. He watched whileMike got ready to leave.

"Hey, Bobby, why don't you come with? I'm goin' down to O'Leary's for some food and a drink," Mike asked.

Bobby waved his hand, shaking his head. "Nah, I should really stay and..." he trailed off, waving his hand at the papers on his desk.

"Jeez, that'll all be there tomorrow. Besides, you didn't have much for lunch. At least come for supper, you don't have to drink. Hell, you can come back here after, if you really need to," Mike looked at him, grinning. "C'mon, you know you want to. Besides, Eames'll kill me if she comes back and finds you malnourished."

Chuckling, Bobby gave in to Mike's charms. Logan was right; the paperwork would be here tomorrow. And he was starting to feel a little bit hungry. "Okay, okay," he agreed, standing and grabbing his coat. "Let's go."

Thirty minutes later, they were sitting in a booth near the back of the dark bar, each sipping on a draft beer, having just placed their food orders.

"Hard to believe it's only a couple weeks til Christmas," Mike said.

"Yeah. Time flies when you're having fun, or say they say. You doing anything special for the holidays?"

"Not really. I usually go over to my Aunt Sharon and Uncle David's place for Christmas dinner. I'm pretty close with their kids," Mike said, shrugging.

"What about your parents?"

"Dad died years ago. And I don't see my mother much these days. My sister is out in L.A. Not much reason to come home. My mother and the holidays aren't a great mix. She drinks more than usual...." he trailed off. "What about you?"

"I spend the day with my mother at the Centre. They do a holiday dinner for the residents. Some years, if Mom's up to it, I bring her to my place for the day, but this year, I think we'll stay at the Centre."

"Hey, how is your mother doing? What Garrett had done to her," Mike's green eyes darkened with anger. "The bastard."

"She's doing a lot better. They've got her off the heavy drug regimen and she's more herself," Bobby said quietly. "We've gotten through it."

"Glad to hear she's better."

"Thanks," Bobby replied. He paused for a moment. "So, you don't have a problem with gay marriage?"

"Hell, no. Like I said earlier, same rights and responsibilities."

"Pretty liberal views for a cop."

"Why? You against it?"

"No, not at all. I agree that it should be legal," Bobby paused, tilting his head as he looked at Mike. "It's just most cops are a bit...homophobic."

"Yeah, well, I'm not most cops. Just like you aren't most cops," Mike said, shrugging. He didn't quite know Bobby well enough to reveal that he was in fact bisexual.

The waiter brought their food over. "Here you go, Mike, your usual," he said, setting the two piece fish and chips in front of him. "And this is for your friend," he smiled, charmingly, at Bobby, setting his steak platter in front of him. "Your drinks okay?"

Mike looked at Bobby, who nodded. "Yeah, Kev, we're fine for now. Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome; let me know if you need anything," Kevin said before departing.

Mike found himself checking out the young man's ass; it didn't matter that he'd seen it before. It was a nice ass. When he turned his attention back to his food, he realised Bobby was watching him. Watching him with that look he got before he pounced on a suspect. Mike had a sinking feeling inside, and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he sighed and opened them, staring at Bobby. Waiting.

"So, your acceptance of homosexuality isn't just superficial. There's a reason for it," Bobby stated, staring at Mike.

Mike didn't speak. He couldn't hold Bobby's gaze, dropping his own to the plate of food in front of him. He didn't feel quite so hungry now.

Bobby smiled, then spoke softly. "It's okay, Mike. I'm not about to out you or anything."

Logan looked up at him sharply. "Why not?" he asked.

"Same reason," Bobby replied with a shrug, turning his attention to his own food.

Mike stared at Bobby for several seconds, totally surprised. He didn't speak for a few minutes. "I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. I still like the ladies," he said, grinning.

"I know, I still date women, sometimes. Although, lately, I haven't had much time for it. It's hard to find someone who understands about the job and about my mother. Takes up a lot of my time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mike said.

"So, you and Gina?" Bobby asked.

"We broke up shortly after what happened at the prison," Mike shrugged. "She was having a hard time dealing with it and I guess I was just a reminder of a bad time in her life."

The two men finished their meal, conversation turning to other topics. When they were both done, and Kev had delivered their bills, Mike stopped Bobby from getting out of the booth, grabbing his hand. "Look, I'm going to ask you something and if you don't want to, we'll forget I ever asked, okay?"

Bobby smiled and nodded. Before Mike could speak again, he leaned forward, and said, simply, "Yes."

Mike grinned at him. "What, you're psychic, now, too?"

"Nah, just good at reading people, sometimes."

The cab ride back to Mike's place wasn't really that long, traffic was light given the time of evening. Even so, to Mike, it seemed to last forever. He didn't dare touch Bobby, not in the cab; if he started, he might not want to stop.

He was surprised when Bobby leaned his head close, mouth almost touching Mike's ear, and started to whisper, his voice loud enough for only Mike to hear. "I want you, Michael. I'm going to have you. When I kiss your mouth, I'll leave no part of it untouched. My mouth, my lips, my tongue, my teeth will mark your body. I'll find every spot on your body that reacts to me, I'll drag my tongue across it, making your cock hard, making you want release so bad. I'll suck on your nipples, making them harden into tight nubs, nipping them, laving them with my tongue, until they're so sensitive, you'll come when I touch them.

"I'll suck your cock until it's so hard you'll beg me to let you come. I will but not until my dick is up your ass. I'm going do you, Michael, and hard. While my cock is inside of you, I'll reach around, stroking yours, keeping you just on the edge until you come all over my hand...then I'll come inside of you, make you mine."

Mike closed his eyes. Fuck. Whoever said the brain was the biggest sex organ was sure as hell right. Mike was half hard from just listening to Bobby's silky, warm voice in his ear. He was surprised that Bobby would do that, but then again, the man was brilliant and obviously not ignorant in the ways of seduction either. Finally, the cab stopped outside his building.

While it only took a few minutes to get up to Mike's apartment, to him it fell like forever. Once they were safely inside, Mike closed the door and hung his jacket up in the closet. He took Bobby's and put it away, too. He turned around then, and pushed Bobby against the wall, taking his mouth in a tongue filled kissed.

Bobby moaned, then reached up, sliding his hands under Mike's suit jacket and pushing it off, even as he opened his mouth to Mike's tongue.

Mike tasted every bit of Bobby's mouth, moaning when their tongues met. He let Bobby plunder his mouth. Mike was surprised when Bobby turned them, pushing Mike up against the wall and shoving his leg between Mike's thighs, rubbing against Mike's now hard cock. Bobby slid his hands down between the wall and Mike's ass, grabbing it and pulling their bodies closer together.

Somehow, Mike managed, even while Bobby distracted him with his tongue and lips, to get Bobby's suit jacket off. He also managed, with closed eyes, to undo his tie and unbutton Bobby's dress shirt.

Mike groaned, tilting his head back, as Bobby trailed a line of kisses and gentle nips along his jaw line, down to his neck. Sliding his hands under Bobby's undershirt, Mike ran his hands over Bobby's hairy chest, fingers tweaking his nipples into hard nubs. Bobby moaned against his neck, his breath cooling Mike's skin, making him shudder. "Bobby," he murmured. "Bedroom?"

"Yeah," Bobby said. He moved back, letting Mike lead him down the hallway.

Walking into the bedroom, Mike flipped the light switch, turning on the lamps on the bedside tables. He stopped beside the bed and then turned to look at Bobby, who had paused inside the doorway. Mike started stripping his clothes off, stopping when he realised Bobby had moved. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah, it's just been awhile."

"Me too. C'mere," Mike said. Bobby walked over to him, taking off his shirt and undershirt, dropping them on the floor. He stood in front of Mike, who was stepping out of his pants and boxers. Mike reached out, grabbing the waistband of Bobby's pants and pulled him close. He leaned forward and claimed Bobby's mouth in a searing kiss, while he undid his pants, pushing them down. Bobby managed to step out of them without breaking the kiss with Mike. He wrapped his arms around Mike, bringing their naked bodies, and erect cocks together. Both men moaned and after a few minutes of heavy kissing and some wandering hands, Mike pulled back, looking at Bobby with heavy lidded eyes. He reached over and yanked the bed sheets down, climbing onto the bed.

"Nice view," Bobby said, smiling at the view he had: Mike Logan on all fours on the bed.

Looking over his shoulder, Mike quirked his eyebrows and wiggled his ass. "It's all yours...if you know what to do with it," he teased.

Bobby climbed on the bed behind him, giving Mike's ass a playful swat. "I know," he laughed. He moulded his body over Mike's his cock sliding along the crack of his ass as he leaned forward, kissing and nipping the back of Mike's neck. Mike arched against him, moaning. "Have you..."

"Drawer, nightstand," Mike managed to whisper.

Reaching over, Bobby opened the drawer and snagged the tube of lubricant. He quickly coated his cock, then, as he slid a finger inside of Mike, he slid his other hand around and started stroking Mike's cock.

Mike moaned again, it had been so long since he'd had sex, never mind done this with another man and it felt so fucking good. He moved his ass back against Bobby's fingers and then forward into the hand around his cock. "Oh, God, yeah, fuck, that's it, yeah," he muttered. He let out a strangled yell as Bobby crooked his fingers, dragging them across his prostate, sending a jolt of electricity through his body. "C'mon, do it, please, fuck me," he begged.

"Don't want to hurt you," Bobby managed. After a couple more minutes, he's satisfied that Mike is ready. Taking his hand off Mike's cock, Bobby grasped his hip while guiding his dick into Mike's hole, slowly. He grunted in surprise when Mike pushed back against him, taking his whole length. "Oh, fuck," Bobby whispered harshly, his cock enveloped in the tight heat of Mike's ass.

"Hard, fuck me hard," Mike says, his head tilted back, eyes closed. It feels so good to have Bobby balls deep in him. He moaned as Bobby started moving in and out of him, gasping when he felt a hand grab his cock, stroking it in time to Bobby's thrusts in and out of his ass. With the combined stimulation it didn't take Mike long to reach the edge. "I'm gonna, oh, Bobby, fuck it, yes, yes," he said, shouting out wordlessly as his orgasm hit him. As he came, Mike felt Bobby push into him, hard, grunting as he fell over his own edge, his come filling Mike.

Mike collapsed on the bed, panting, with Bobby on top of him. After a few minutes, Bobby rolled off onto his side, and Mike sighed as Bobby's soft cock slid out of his ass. After a few minutes, their breathing returned to normal. Reaching an arm lazily over the edge of the bed, Mike grabbed his undershirt, which he'd dropped close by. He quickly cleaned them both up, making Bobby wrinkle his nose. Mike looked at him and laughed. "What? It was gonna go in the wash anyway. Laundry soap really does clean it up," he said before tossing the garment into the clothesbasket along the far wall. He snuggled in closer to Bobby, idly wondering if the other man would stay the night and Mike was surprised to find he was hoping Bobby would.

The next morning, Mike woke up to Bobby gently nuzzling his neck. "Mmm," was all he could manage.

Bobby stopped and leaned up on an elbow. "Took long enough for you to wake up!" he chided teasingly. "I must've been doing that for ten minutes."

Mike grinned sleepily. "Wanna wake me up fast, suck on my dick." He rubbed his eyes and turned to look at the clock on his nightstand. "Shit, it's early, why we up so early?"

Bobby gave him a quick kiss. "I need to go home, and, um, change for work. Didn't want to just leave," he said quietly as he climbed out of bed.

Unsure what to say, Mike finally settled on, "Hey, thanks."

As Bobby dressed, Mike felt awkward. He wasn't sure what to say. He climbed out of bed and grabbed his robe from the hanger on the closet door. He turned and looked at Bobby. "Look, last night was great--"

"But you've had your fun?" Bobby said bitterly turning to walk out of the room.

Mike looked after him in confusion, wondering just how much rejection Bobby had been on the receiving end of in his life. Apparently, a lot. "Hey, Bobby, stop!"

Bobby did, and Mike walked over, put his hand on Bobby's shoulder, pushing to turn him around. He leaned forward and kissed Bobby, passionately and thoroughly. When he stopped, they were both a little breathless. "If you'd've let me finish, I was gonna say I'd like to do it again. Go out with you, whatever. Last night was good. I just wasn't sure you'd want to."

Smiling almost shyly, Bobby said, "Sorry, I just, most people..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, well, I'm not most people. I know you're weird and I like that. I like you," Mike replied.

"I...I like you, too, Mike," Bobby said. He looked at his watch. "I should really go, um, I'll see you at work?"

"Of course. We gotta get that rat McGee set to rights," Mike answered, stealing another quick kiss before letting Bobby leave.

By early the next afternoon, the forensics had come back on the knife--it had the victims' blood and McGee's prints on it. All the proof they'd needed. When they'd confronted McGee with the evidence, he'd collapsed like a house of cards, admitting to the murders, against the advice of his lawyer.

Afterward, as they worked on the reports, Mike said, just loudly enough for Bobby to hear, "This is just proof that love kills."

"No, love doesn't kill. Jealousy does," Bobby replied.

"Whatever way you look at it, we've got another case closed," Mike said in satisfaction.

"Just in time," Captain Deakins said from the doorway of his office.

Mike narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "In time for what?"

"Charity work."

Bobby groaned, which Mike took as an ill omen. "Charity work? What type of charity work?"

"We go to Memorial Hospital, visit at the kids' Christmas party, hand out presents," Deakins explained.

Bobby jumped up, pointing his finger at the captain. "I am NOT wearing the Santa suit this year!"

Mike snickered at the thought of Bobby Goren in a Santa suit. He sobered when the captain turned to look at him and smiled. "Oh, no, no way!"

"Yes, way, Logan. And besides, it's for a good cause, for the kids."

"I'll even come along and help you out," Bobby said, grinning.

"If you're gonna be Santa's little helper, then you should have an elf suit," Mike smirked.

Deakins looked thoughtful. "You know, that's a good idea for next year, Mike. Thanks. Now, get in the suit and get over to the hospital. They're expecting you in 45 minutes. They have all the gifts to be handed out over there already," he said, tossing the suit on Mike's desk. "Have fun, boys," he added before heading back into his office.

Mike picked up the suit gingerly and groaned. "I hate being the new guy," he muttered.

"It gets pretty warm in that thing, so you won't want to put it on over your street clothes. And if we leave now, you can get changed at the hospital," Bobby told him, chuckling.

A half hour later, Mike stood in a small bathroom at the hospital, checking his reflection in the mirror. He sighed. He knew it was for the kids, but still. The suit looked okay on him and even the fake beard was fairly realistic. The suit came with built in padding, so he hadn't had to struggle with a pillow or some other stuffing to make it look like he was a fat old elf. Pulling on the hat, which had a wig attached, Mike arranged it as best he could.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, you ready yet?" Bobby asked.

Mike opened the door. "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," he said, walking out.

Bobby smiled at him. "Hey, you look pretty good. C'mon, the pediatric wing is this way," he said, starting down the hallway.

"How long does this take?"

"We'll be here for about an hour or so, depending on how many kids there are," Bobby answered.

The gathering took place in the common room of the ward and there were about twenty children there, most of them under the age of ten. There were a couple of teenagers there, and while they seemed rather amused at Santa's visit, they did nothing to disrupt the younger kids' enjoyment of the event. It was mid-afternoon, so some of the parents had come to be with their children.

The room was decorated with a tree and lights, along with other Christmas baubles put up around. There was even some music playing in the background. As soon as the children caught sight of Mike, calls of "Santa" and "he's here" filled the air. He couldn't help but smile.

Sitting down in one of the chairs, Mike was immediately surrounded by a mob of little people. "Ho, ho, ho! Look at all the good girls and boys," he said, hoping his voice sounded Santa Clausy enough.

One little girl, with pixie cut brown hair and big green eyes looked at Bobby suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Santa's helper today," he replied. Bobby saw her look at his suit. "All the elves are busy at the North Pole, so when I saw Santa coming down here all by himself, I offered to help. My name is Bobby."

She stared at him for a minute longer, then, seemingly satisfied with his answer, she turned her attention to Santa.

Mike chuckled. They handed out the presents to the children, each one of them coming over to take it. Most were willing to give Santa a hug and kiss, although a couple of them were too shy to do so. When the presents were done, one of the children asked if Santa would read them a Christmas story. Mike sighed, but agreed; after all, how could Santa Claus refuse to read to children. Mike found some books on the chair next to where he was sitting and picked them up. He briefly considered reading "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas" but he remembered what Dr. Suess' rhymes were like. Finally, he settled on a nicely illustrated version of Clement Moore's "The Night Before Christmas". When he'd finished reading, the children applauded him, much to Mike's surprise.

"Okay, kids. Santa has to go now. You guys have to get ready for supper," a young nurse said.

There was a chorus of disappointment from the children. "Remember, you still have to be good girls and boys for Christmas," Santa Mike said, standing up. He waved good- bye as the children yelled out their own farewells. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" Mike called out as he and Bobby left.

On the way back to the bathroom so he could change into his street clothes, Mike was grinning. "That wasn't so bad."

Bobby smiled. "No, you did a pretty good job. And if you enjoyed it..."

"Not that much. I'm not doing this every year," he said, walking into the bathroom, pulling the Santa jacket open as he did. When he turned to close the door, Bobby was coming in. "What?"

Bobby shut the door, and practically leered at Mike. "Well, you know, I've had this thing about wanting to fuck Santa Claus."

Mike chuckled. "Oh, really, since when?"

"Since I saw you in that suit," Bobby replied. He pushed Mike against the door, pulled the beard down and kissed him, tongue sliding into Mike's mouth. Mike wrapped his arms around Bobby, cupping his ass.

Mike groaned when Bobby slid his hand into the Santa pants to grab and stroke his quickly hardening cock. Mike couldn't believe he was about to have sex with his lover in a hospital bathroom wearing a Santa Claus suit. As Bobby continued to work his mouth and his dick, Mike quickly forget about anything else.

Bobby dropped to his knees in front of Mike, yanking the red pants and boxers down before sucking Mike's cock into his mouth. Mike leaned his head back, hitting the door as he did so. He reached down, fingers sliding through Bobby's short, silky hair, scrabbling for purchase. He could barely think as that mouth worked up and down his length, tongue stroking and teasing him. "Bobby," he whispered, voice husky with need.

The other man didn't stop, slid his mouth to the end of Mike's cock, his tongue swirling around the head, teasing the slit, before Bobby sucked on the head. Hearing a zipper, Mike managed to look down and almost came at seeing Bobby slowly sucking his cock down to deep throat him, again. Then Mike realised that Bobby had freed his own dick, was stroking it as his talented mouth caressed Mike's cock. Closing his eyes again, Mike had to fight not to make any loud noises, they didn't need anyone coming to investigate.

Letting Mike's cock slide out of his mouth, Bobby gripped it with his right hand, stroking the length a few time, smiling as Mike's hips jerked forward. He sucked on the head of it again, his hand working in union with his mouth. He felt Mike's fingers tighten on his scalp, knew the other man was close, and could feel his own orgasm building, moving his hand faster up and down his own cock.

Suddenly, Mike's body arched, he groaned and his come was shooting into Bobby's mouth. Bobby swallowed every drop even as his own body stiffened and he orgasmed, shooting his load over the crumpled bottom of the Santa suit.

Mike stroked his fingers through Bobby's hair as the other man leaned his head against Mike's hip while they recovered.

After a few minutes, Bobby stood up, kissing Mike, hard. He grabbed some paper towel, cleaning himself and Mike off, before putting his dick back in his pants. Mike looked at him, green eyes still glazed. "You're evil, you know that?" Mike asked.

Bobby just grinned. "But I give great head, don't I?"

Mike chuckled, pushing his body away from the door. "Yeah, and you don't have much of an ego, either," he said. "C'mon, let me get changed, I think I've sweated off ten pounds in this stupid thing."

Laughing, Bobby opened the door, peeking out into the hallway. Seeing that there was no one else around, he walked out. "I'll wait for you out here, Mike."

"Probably a good idea," Mike said. He quickly got changed. He grimaced when he noticed the come on the Santa pants. Christ, they'd have to get it cleaned before they could return it.

Mike came out of the bathroom, handing the bag with the Santa suit in it to Bobby. "You can pay to have that thing dry cleaned. Seeing as it was your fault it got dirty."

Accepting the package, Bobby laughed. "Yeah, well, lucky for you, it was worth it!" he said, winking at Mike.

Rolling his eyes, Mike chuckled. "C'mon, let's go home," he said. And, they did.

the end


End file.
